


Posing And Preening

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Auror Harry Potter, Belly Kink, Belly Squeezing, Besotted Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Changing Body, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Confident Draco Malfoy, Discussion of Erections, Established Relationship, Fat Admirer Harry Potter, Feeder Harry Potter, Frottage, Gentle Weight based Humilation As Part Of Foreplay, Kinky, M/M, Nipple stroking, Posing Draco Malfoy, Voyeuristic Harry Potter, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Erotic Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry leaves work early he catches Draco trying on some of his old clothes. He'sextremelytaken by the sight.** This is a kinky fic, lovelies, so please do mind the tags. If it doesn't look like something you would enjoy it probably isn't. If it does, then I hope you love it as much as I did writing it. **
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Kudos: 100





	Posing And Preening

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Trying on old clothes._

Harry Potter really _hadn’t_ had the most wonderful day. 

Robards had been in a foul temper, issuing capricious orders and cutting insults in the same breath and Harry had spend most of the morning reviewing witness statements in the DMLE pensive as a result. Lunch with Ron hadn’t been a bundle of laughs. Hermione and he had been trying for a baby for three months now, and there really was a limit to how much Harry needed to hear about the sex lives of his best friends. 

Harry’s afternoon hadn’t been much of an improvement either. Millie and he had spent several hours interviewing some of the most cantankerous wizards he’d ever encountered about a robbery at the Apothecary. The Auror partners came away from the scene of the crime feeling like they knew less that when they’d arrived. 

Indeed, the only positive to have emerged from the whole day had been the cancellation of Harry’s final meeting. Harry had been due to present his report on the recent Wizengamot convictions of six magical creatures smugglers but, luckily, Robards had flooed home, complaining of a migraine that even the strongest pain relief potions couldn’t shift. Harry had made sympathetic noises when the older wizard had left the office. 

And ten short minutes later, Harry had followed him out of the door. 

Only moments later, Harry had emerged from his own fireplace, a thrill of happiness coiling though his body. Extra time at home meant the luxury of extra time he could spend with Draco. The pair of wizards had been due to meet tonight at _Orion’s Belt_ , Diagon’s fanciest new Elf restaurant, but Harry's leaving work early meant they’d be able to travel there together. 

With a flick of his wand, Harry _Diminuendo’d_ his Auror kit and hung it on its peg, all the time daydreaming about their blissful evening ahead. Tonight Draco and he were celebrating the achievement of an extra special goal. His boyfriend was, officially, a hefty three stone heavier than when he’d begun to gain.

Each one of those extra calories that Draco had worked so hard to consume now sat so beautifully on his frame. His boyfriend wasn’t the same angular wizard that he’d been in the past. The blond wizard’s figure was getting more cushiony and cuddlesome with every single day that passed. 

Harry felt a tingle of excitement goosebump his skin. If he were very, very lucky, Draco would indulge his avid appetite at _Orion’s Belt_. 

_Merlin_. Harry could get a semi just thinking about that beautiful belly expanding. 

“Draco? You around, lovely?” Harry shouted, bounding up the stairs. He couldn’t wait to pull his gorgeous lover into his arms and kiss that new, widening, sexy chin… “Robards had a headache, so I managed to get away early-”

Harry dived into the Grimmauld bedroom, expecting to find Draco lazing about on the bed or choosing his outfit. What Harry saw, however was _far_ more alluring. 

It was one of the most erotic things that Harry had ever lain his sea-glass green eyes upon. 

Draco was posing and preening before their full-sized mirror, which, in itself wasn’t an unusual sight. Draco was unrepentantly vain, but even more so since he’d begun his gaining journey. In the last few weeks, his lover could hardly walk by any shiny surface without smiling joyfully at his increasingly rotund refection. 

Today, however, something was _very_ different. 

Whatever clothes Draco had decided to try on, they were fighting a losing battle against Draco’s well padded frame. 

His boyfriend had seemingly chosen a silky midnight-blue to wear, but he’d only managed to fasten the very top two buttons. Harry felt his mouth dry with desire when he realised that even those were straining over the new swell of Draco’s pecs.

As he watched, Draco turned around slowly, examining the curve of his belly from a sideways vantage point. It pooched out in a soft curve; pale, round and perfect between the two snug side of shirt. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, looking at his refection with obvious fascination. He dragged a delicate, cautious thumb slowly down his middle. Harry knew that gaining mass and becoming big was Draco’s greatest and most secret fantasy. Now that it was finally coming true, Draco was happier than Harry had even known him. With every inch and pound Draco had gained, his sense of peace had grown doubly. 

Harry’s lover was finally comfortable in his own skin. 

Harry took a shallow, quiet breath, determined not to be caught staring. His keen eyes scampered lower and he realised with an utter thrill that Draco’s paunch now hung elegantly over the hard-working hem of his grey woollen trousers. _Salazar_. There wasn’t a tailoring charm in the whole of bloody England that would have enabled Malfoy to get those buttoned up.

Frankly, Harry was surprised that Draco had managed to get the trousers pulled up past his bum. They were tight enough to tear open at the least bit of provocation. 

_Bloody hell_. This was, without doubt, the sexiest show that Harry had ever seen. 

Then, Draco turned back to look at his refection head-on. The movement was just enough to set Draco’s belly quivering and Harry felt faint with raw desire. His cock jumped to attention and Harry even had to shove his hand in his mouth to mouth to stop himself from groaning. Harry wasn’t the only one to notice the stray quiver, however. As Harry gazed, his boyfriend seized hold of his belly, giving it an enthusiastic jostle. 

And, with that, Harry couldn’t resist touching his beloved a moment longer. He strode over to Draco, announcing his presence with a cough. Draco turned round at the sound. His grey eyes were startled but Draco didn’t make any moves to hide what he’d been doing. 

“What a wondrous sight to come home to,” said Harry, sliding up behind Draco and sliding his arms around his cushy lover’s middle. He met Draco eyes in the mirror before he lent over and nuzzled Draco’s satin white-blond hair. “I’d ask if you were getting ready for _Orion’s Belt_ ,” he asked, his eyes flipping down to Draco’s tummy, “but I’m not sure such gorgeousness should be allowed out in public… I want to keep all _this_ to myself.”

Draco smiled, his grey eyes wide and full of pleasure at Harry’s comments. “I was just so curious,” Draco replied, his voice as smooth as silk. “I’ve put on all these pounds… But it’s hard to know the difference; not when you’re looking at yourself in the mirror each day. I thought I’d see how my old clothes fit. See if they _did_ still fit-” 

Harry rolled his hips against Draco, frotting the hard swell of his prick against Draco’s newly filled out behind. He’d never been as attracted to another wizard in his whole, entire existence; Draco had always made his head spin. Harry pushed his hand beneath the close-fitting shirt was was rewarded with pliable, warm skin. He trailed his fingers ever lower, whimpering lightly at the how tight those wool trousers really were. _Merlin_. Draco must have had to struggle into them and no mistake. 

“Doesn’t look like they’ve fit in a little while,” Harry teased gently. “It’s all that scoffing you’ve been doing. Draco. You’ve eaten yourself out of your trousers, you naughty, shameless man. You must have had to puff and pant to get those over your thighs, love...” Harry paused once more, rubbing the swell of his erection against his beloved. He couldn’t remember feeling this hard in his life. “You’ll have to get all of your clothes let out.”

“I’ve gotten so _big_ ,” Draco gasped, turning around to face Harry. “I’m going to be so massive that I’ll waddle.”

The roundness of his tummy pressed against Harry and then they were kissing; deep, fervent, passionate kisses that spoke of the endless well of love between the two men. Harry’s hands were everywhere, exploring Draco’s belly and back, and the soft pudge of his sides. With the slightest of tugs Harry removed those last two straining buttons from Draco’s shirt. Then Harry stroked his wand-calloused fingers over his lover’s sensitive nipples. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Harry groaned, cupping Draco’s belly and giving it a little squeeze. “I’m going to fuck your fat little bottom Draco. Then we’re going to go out for dinner and you’re going to fill your greedy belly.” Harry wondered frantically whether his cock might burst through his buttons when Draco moved in close, pressing his belly firmly against Harry’s own skin. “You might even _waddle_ when you leave the restaurant-”

Draco panted, his face and torso tinged an aroused pink. His trousers, already skin tight, were filled with the additional bulge of his growing erection. “I just might,” Draco gasped. “I just want to eat and eat. Nothing satisfies me any more. I’m going to be the biggest wizard on Diagon Alley.”

“You’ll be the biggest wizard in England,” Harry managed, his voice rough with want. He seized Draco’s hand. “I need to take you to our bed, now. Maybe I’ll have to _Diffindo_ those trousers off that plump backside… I can’t imagine getting them off you otherwise.”

And, with that comment, Harry side-Apparated the pair of them directly into their bed.

Draco and he had only an hour before they were due to be seated at _Orion’s Belt_ and Harry wasn’t willing to waste even one second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
